The present invention relates to a system for elevating ramps and other structures and to a method for making a ramp system.
With the advent of sporting activities, such as skateboarding and in-line skating, accessories to these sports, such as ramps, have become increasingly desirable and popular. Because of the nature of these sporting activities, it is most desirable that ramps be lightweight, portable, sturdy, properly weighted and capable of accommodating several heights. Incorporating each of these features in a single ramp device has posed a formidable challenge to sport equipment manufacturers.
The Romeo patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,514, issuing Aug. 25, 1981, describes a ramp with rectangular plates placed in juxtaposition to one another. The rectangular plates are interconnected by an elongated hinge capable of forming triangularly inclining surfaces. The ramp also has an apertured stick that is adjustably attachable to projections on the plates to vary the angles of the inclining surfaces for placement on the ground.
The Slessinger patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,916, issuing Dec. 19, 1978, describes a ramp for use with skateboards. The ramp includes an elongated ramp section having its lower extremity juxtaposed to a supporting surface and an upper extremity disposed above and in spacial relationship with the supporting surface. A suspensory frame for the elongated ramp section and an adjustment system on the frame was present on the ramp for adjusting component portions of the frame with respect to each other.
Movable connections between the upper and lower extremities of the ramp member and frame can be manipulated to raise or lower the ramp member with respect to the supporting surface when the components of the ramp are adjusted to raise or lower the ramp member.